In the display of stereoscopic 3D image content, separate images must be presented to the right and left eyes. This can be achieved by either (1) angularly directing light from the display separately to each of the two eyes (autostereoscopic), or (2) encoding the light (in time, color, or polarization) and then decoding the light using eyewear worn by the viewer. When encoding the light, individual pixels may be separately encoded for either the left eye or the right eye to create SMS3D displays.